


(Unsuccessful) Seduction (Bruce/Tony/Rhodey)

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is insecure, Multi, Rhodey is the Only Normal One, Tony is Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Tony and Rhodey have been happy together for years. Who could blame Bruce for being suspicious when they both start flirting with him?





	(Unsuccessful) Seduction (Bruce/Tony/Rhodey)

_Tony Stark: Gay and In Relationship!_

_The genius billionaire was spotted out with his newly announced boyfriend, Col. James Rhodes. The couple was announced at a recent press conference at LA, when Stark kissed Rhodes in front of the crowd. What's next for the couple? Many think marriage is on the horizon, as Rhodes has been spotted wearing a new ring several times in the last month. This theory has not been confirmed, though an inside source has revealed that a vacation is planned for only the two in the near future. Could we be seeing wedding pictures this time next month? Check back to see!_

Tony snorted, passing the paper over to Rhodey to read. "They're pariahs. They just want a story, they don't care if it's true or not. And I'd bet anything that their 'inside source' was either Barton or Lewis. Those two are bent on ruining my image."

"I think it's cute that they're trying so hard to get us married. What would they say if they knew they're almost four years too late?" Rhodey shot back, flipping to the crossword in the back. Steve, who had just entered the kitchen for coffee, froze and turned to stare at them.

"You two are actually married?" he asked, sounding confused. Tony snorted again and refilled his own cup before Steve could get there. Rhodey rolled his eyes and smacked him with the newspaper.

"Yes. It was before they found you, so I'm not surprised nobody bothered to tell you. We didn't make it public knowledge, clearly, so only a few people actually know. Although I know you have lunch with Pepper sometimes, so I'm surprised she hasn't accidentally mentioned it. That's how Agent found out," Tony informed him, leaning into Rhodey and reading the clues over his shoulder. "Three down is 'ion'."

Rhodey sighed, knowing he wouldn't actually get to finish the puzzle anyways, and passed it to Tony. Then he turned to Steve. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it. We should have told you all when you moved in, since there's an increased chance that you'll catch us together doing something domestic or..."

"Sexual," Tony finished for him, smirking. "But he makes me keep that mostly in the bedroom, so your innocent eyes should be safe, Cap. Weren't you looking for coffee? It's literally right beside you."

"Tony," Rhodey reprimanded, frowning. Tony rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, taking the paper with him. "I'm sorry about him. He... well, I can't really tell you that he's not usually like this, because we both know that he is."

"I'm just confused about how you two ended up together," Steve confessed. "You're very different. He's a dick, and from everything I can tell, you really aren't. I honestly didn't believe the articles, even when I saw pictures of the kiss. I know how good people are at editing nowadays."

"It's kind of a long story, but it basically started as a friendship when we were in college and just grew into this. We balance each other. I keep him alive, and he keeps me sane. Actually, I really can tell you that he isn't usually like that. To me, he isn't. He knows how to behave. For some reason, you bring out the worst in him. I think it's the constant reminder that he couldn't live up to your image. Did you know that he tried to?" Rhodey replied.

"No. I know that Howard had some insane idea that everyone should be like me, but I never knew that Tony actually tried to live up to that. How did he stay sane?" Steve asked. Rhodey gave a humorless laugh, but he didn't seem angry or resentful.

"He didn't. You've seen how he is. He doesn't leave the lab much, refuses to socialize without some form of alcohol as a buffer, doesn't like to be handed things... his issues could fill a book. But so could mine, and so could yours. All of us have our own baggage. His just happens to be slightly related to yours in a way that mine never will be. You bring out his worst, but sometimes you manage to bring out his best. I think you guys could be good friends, if Tony can get past all of his built up frustration. And believe me, I'm working on that," Rhodey answered seriously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Steve said quietly. Rhodey nodded in acceptance. "How long have you two been married?"

"Four years next month. But just between you and me, I think we're missing something. Tony thinks so too, we've discussed it. I'm just not sure what it is," he said calmly, frowning to himself. "I'll figure it out. Hopefully we can fix it by our anniversary."

"I hope that you can," Steve told him sincerely.

~~

It was Tony who figured out what was missing, in the form of Bruce Banner. He'd issued an invitation to all of the Avengers (and their families/partners, if necessary), and everyone but Bruce had accepted nearly immediately. He was pretty sure that had something to do with Steve deciding it would be great for team bonding purposes, and bullying everyone into moving in whether they really wanted to or not. Steve had moved in first, three days after the invitation. Thor had been next, bringing Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis with him. Jane and Darcy had immediately claimed one of the labs, and then Darcy had started making sure both scientists got food and sleep, so he decided they could stay. Clint and Natasha had just showed up in the kitchen one morning, completely unannounced and looking like they owned the place. They wouldn't tell him how long they'd actually been there, but they had already known where everything was kept, so Tony was suspicious.

Bruce never even responded. Tony assumed it was because he was in some remote town, pretending to be a medical doctor and hiding from his problems. Rhodey assured him that it couldn't have been something Tony himself had done, because they'd barely gotten a chance to interact before. It didn't really make him feel any better, but he pretended for Rhodey's sake.

Six months after everyone had gotten used to living in the tower, Bruce turned up for a visit that turned into him choosing to move in. The only ones in the tower when he got there were Jane and Darcy, which he had never met. They only managed to avoid a Hulk-sized fiasco because one of Jane's new interns recognized him before Darcy could tase him for entering the lab uninvited.

"This will be a good story for later," Darcy informed him once they were introduced. "I once tased Thor, but I don't think tasing you would have the same effect. I kind of think I'd end up a puddle of Darcy-goo, which I'd like to avoid."

"I'd like to avoid it, too. I've never been tased before, and I doubt the Other Guy would like it too much," Bruce agreed with a small smile. He was politely ignoring the fact that Jane was just staring at him like she was waiting for him to explode or disappear.

"I've read all of your work, Dr. Banner," she finally told him, leaning against one of the tables. "I studied you for a while, but you don't exactly work in my field. That was more of a hobby, or curiosity. Erik- Dr. Selvig- knows more about your field than I do, and he had to explain a lot of your papers to me. Tony told us he'd invited you, but none of us thought you'd show up at this point."

"I wasn't going to. I still don't plan on staying, but I know that Tony is really just trying to be nice, so I thought I'd pay him a visit and work with him for a few weeks. He'd asked me to come check out his labs a while ago, and I never got the chance," Bruce admitted. "It's not exactly safe for me to be living in a big city like this."

"Safe for us, or safe for you?" Darcy asked, giving him a look he didn't understand. He did notice Jane's small smile, though.

"Both," Bruce told her. They didn't get to talk much more than that, because Tony walked into the lab and froze at the sight in front of him, eyes wide.

~~

Tony had just gotten done with another press conference, this one with the rest of the team (minus Bruce), and he was ready to get back to his project with Jane. The black hole they were trying to create would open new doors for everyone. They were hoping to find a way to link a black hole to the Bifrost, but they hadn't been able to produce one to even try yet. (Tony had very deliberately not mentioned what they were doing to Rhodey, Pepper, or Steve. There was no reason for them to worry and/or yell at him when they hadn't actually done anything yet.)

JARVIS didn't say anything as he rode the elevator down to the right floor, which he assumed meant that Jane hadn't gotten any farther without him. Not that he expected her to. He did _not_ expect to see Bruce Banner standing there, talking to Jane and Darcy calmly like he belonged. Darcy wasn't even holding her taser, which might have been the most shocking part.

"Bruce?" he asked, tempted to pinch his arm and make sure he was actually awake and not hallucinating again (long story, which involved basically no sleep and too much caffeine).

"Hey, Tony. I thought I'd stop by for a few weeks, to visit and help with science. I was in the neighborhood," Bruce answered with a small smile.

It was the smile that did it. Tony's breath caught, eyes widening in realization. _This_ was what he and Rhodey were missing. Sure, they balanced each other out now, but with Bruce, it would be perfect. Tony was chaotic and insane, Rhodey was rational and ready for action, and Bruce was calm and patient. They needed each other. Suddenly, black holes didn't seem as interesting as the need to discuss this with Rhodey and seduce Bruce. (Heh, that rhymed. Maybe he _did_ need sleep.)

"I'm glad you came. You're the last to show up, you know. Even Agent has a room here sometimes, when he needs to get away from SHIELD. Well, actually, it's when Fury sends him over to babysit us, but it's all the same," Tony babbled.

"I'm not... I won't be staying, Tony. This is just for a few weeks," Bruce said softly, looking down.

"How long are you staying?" Tony asked. He really meant 'how long do I have to change your mind', but he couldn't say that or Bruce would disappear overnight. He was pretty sure Bruce knew what he meant anyways; Darcy definitely did, based on the smirk she was wearing now.

"Three weeks, give or take a few days," he replied cautiously, like he somehow knew what Tony had planned. He'd never see this coming.

~~

Tony found Rhodey up in their room, reading through his emails. Getting his attention was easy, but Tony really wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of what he wanted, and what he was sure Rhodey would want, too.

"So, Bruce showed up today. He claims he's not staying, but I think we should change his mind," he started, wincing at his choice of words. He was really bad at talking about feelings. At least Rhodey already knew that.

"And why is that?" Rhodey asked, sounding amused.

"Well, I think I figured out what we're missing. It's not some _thing,_ but some _one._ It just kind of clicked for me when I saw him. I'm sure it will for you, too, when you get to know him better. The hardest part is going to be getting him to realize that we're serious about it, and not just joking around. He already knows what an asshole I am, but I'm hoping maybe once he sees that you really aren't, he'll realize that we really do want him," Tony babbled.

"Hold on just a second. Slow down. We don't even know if I'll like him, Tony. But if this is what you want, you know I'm willing to give it a try. Where is he? You should introduce us," Rhodey replied, grinning at the end. It would be a lie to say that Tony wasn't relieved.

~~

Tony's prediction turned out to be completely true. Flirting with him in the lab did nothing but make him blush and fidget, and then change the subject as quickly as he could. Giving him gifts wasn't even something Tony considered, because he knew the doctor would take offense over even the smallest amount of money spent. Tony didn't want him to think that he was trying to change or fix him. Rhodey didn't have much more success, especially after they announced to the tower residents that they'd been married for almost four years. After that announcement, which was not their smartest moment, Bruce tended to avoid them completely.

"I don't get it," Tony complained to Darcy one day, when Bruce was out getting lunch. "He was fine before we told him that we're married. I mean, he even flirted back with Rhodey once or twice, before he caught himself. But now he doesn't even stay in the same room as us for more than a few minutes. I've had to start using my own lab again."

"Maybe you should back off and give him a chance to get used to this new dynamic. We all kind of need time to process that you've been in a secret relationship for as long as we've known you," she replied, studying him curiously. "You really care about him, huh?"

"More than science," he said quietly, frowning to himself.

 ~~

"I don't understand what they're trying to do. I mean, they're married! So why the hell are they flirting with me? I wouldn't really be concerned if it were just Tony, because that's just how he is. But if Rhodey is involved, I feel like there must be some kind of bet or something," Bruce vented to Steve.

"Actually, I think they're being genuine," Steve replied calmly. He smiled at Bruce's incredulous look. "No, I'm serious, listen. Rhodey was telling me there was something missing in their relationship, right before you got here. He and Tony have been trying to figure out what it is, and maybe they've decided it's you. If Rhodey is in on this, then you know it isn't something that he thinks will hurt you in the long run. It's not just some bet."

"It might not be something they _think_ will hurt me, but this is Tony Stark. He's not known for his careful consideration of others. And I don't know Rhodey as well, but he can't be much different if he's married to Tony. I don't mean anything bad by that, believe me... I'm just not convinced I won't get hurt," Bruce explained.

"You could only get hurt if you're attached to begin with. You've fallen for them, haven't you?" Steve asked with a smile. "Bruce, that's great! You deserve to be happy, just like they do. And who would understand you better? I really don't think this is a bad thing."

"I just... I don't know. I thought I could be happy with Betty, and you see where that got me. I haven't seen her in years, and her father still is trying to hunt me down. Relationships have been impossible with the Other Guy," Bruce said quietly.

"Again, look at who you're talking about. They're Avengers, just like you. They know your story, they've seen what you're capable of, and they haven't run away. Instead, they're trying their hardest to make you realize that you're wanted. I fail to see how this is a bad thing. Hell, Tony even built Hulk a special playground in the basement. I think he finally finished it yesterday, actually. I had to help him move some of the bigger stuff," Steve replied.

"He... what?" Bruce asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, maybe it was meant to be a surprise. I just figured he would have told you by now," Steve said with a shrug. "It's been at least six months since he started. He's never given up the idea that someday you'll come with the intention of staying."

Bruce sat back, mind reeling. If Tony had really done that... he didn't want to think about the possibility of them being serious about this, because he knew deep down that he'd never be able to have a normal relationship. _It wouldn't be normal with three instead of two,_ his mind sang smugly. Bruce shook his head to clear it and stood.

"I have to think about this," he said, practically running for the elevator.

~~

  
Rhodey woke to explosions shaking the tower. This wasn't really an uncommon thing since he'd moved in, but he couldn't say he'd ever get used to it. It also wasn't normal for his first reaction to be running for the elevator to make sure Bruce was okay. He knew that Tony would already be suited up and out fighting with whatever idiot decided to attack the Avengers this time, but he also knew that Bruce hated joining a fight unless it was absolutely necessary. With explosions like this, he wasn't sure how long Bruce would be able to stay calm and remain himself. The last thing he wanted was for him to wake up after a transformation and run because he thought he'd scared everyone in the tower. And that would be just like him.

He ran into Darcy and Jane down in the labs, both of them shutting down equipment and evacuating the rest of the staff. They weren't Avengers, but they were just a badass when it came down to it.

"Do you ladies have this covered, or do you need help?" he called out as he passed.

"We've got this, you get your guy!" Darcy shouted back, taking a moment to wink at him. He rolled his eyes and waved, closing the door tightly behind him as he entered Bruce's lab.

He found the scientist curled up in a corner, taking deep breaths and trying to meditate. "Bruce, come on. The lab isn't exactly a safe place to be right now. Tony and the others can handle this threat, so lets head to safer ground."

Bruce barely even opened his eyes when he replied. "It's Ross. He's sending the message that he knows where I am and he'll do anything to get to me," he whispered. Rhodey shook his head.

"Even if it is, which I'm not convinced, there's no way he can get to you here. We would _all_ rather die than see that happen, and you know it. He's not getting in here, and you don't even _think_ about running, you hear me?" he replied sternly. "Now come on, I wasn't kidding. We've got to move before the ceiling comes down on us."

"Is that a possibility?" Bruce asked, finally meeting his eyes. Rhodey nodded, not sure if it really was or not. Thankfully, JARVIS had his back.

"Yes, Dr. Banner. If the fighting continues in this manner, there is a 96% chance that the ceiling will cave in. While you would surely survive, Col. Rhodes would not."

It got Bruce moving, pulling Rhodey with him to the elevator before he seemed to think better of it and instead dragged him into the stairwell. They ended up in the Hulk Playground, because the entire place was reinforced.

"We can talk while we wait, if you'd like," Rhodey offered with a small smile. Bruce nodded after a second.

"I had a conversation with Steve the other day that got me thinking. I know that you and Tony have been hinting at... well.. wanting me. I need you to understand why this is such a bad idea," Bruce started.

"Before you go into the Hulk lecture that Tony's told me he's had several times, there's something you need to understand as well. We don't care. We both risk our lives daily for things that don't really matter to us at all. This is something we both care about more than anything else at this point, and I honestly don't believe we're in any more danger than normal for it. I see you shaking your head, but it's the truth. Hulk saved Tony's life once, you know. He's saved the world. _You've_ saved the world, whether you believe it or not. Tony showed me some scans he took to compare, and we're both fairly certain that you could be in control while you're the Hulk if the need was there. We think you could communicate, if you don't already. You share emotions, why not thoughts?" Rhodey interrupted.

"How did you know we share emotions?" Bruce asked, eyes wide. "I haven't told anyone."

"Partly from the scans, and partly from my own observations. I may not be a scientist, but being married to one has made me understand more than your average person. And military men are generally the most observant in the world when we need to be. Your face is pretty expressive. It's not hard to tell when your emotions aren't completely your own. The Hulk is the same," Rhodey explained. "I haven't mentioned it to anyone else, and I won't if you don't want me to."

"I'm sure eventually I would have told Tony. You really have been trying, haven't you?" Bruce asked in wonder. Rhodey nodded. "And I've just ignored it, thinking it would go away."

"You've got it in your head that you don't deserve this, or something. That's not true, Bruce. You might deserve it more than anyone else. And just because Tony and I are married doesn't mean that you wouldn't be welcome. We both want you. We both think we might love you, actually, but we didn't want to say anything unless it looked like you might feel the same," Rhodey replied.

"I appreciate that," Bruce said quietly. "I really don't know what to feel, though. I've spent so long trying to pretend I don't have emotions like that... I'm not used to embracing it. And I'm still not sure it's a good idea for me to have any kind of romantic relationship."

"Oh geez, are you still on about that?" Tony asked from the door. "Threat is gone, some teenager who built a robot dinosaur and thought he could take us on. Not your military guy, Bruce, although it occurred to me you might think that. I've been giving him a false trail since you got here. He has no idea you're here. He thinks you're in Nicaragua or something like that."

"He... you..." Bruce didn't have the words to describe what he was feeling, so he crossed the room in three steps and pulled Tony into a kiss. They only broke the kiss when they needed to breathe, and they were both grinning. It had felt so right. Bruce wasn't really sure why he'd resisted for so long.

"Does this mean you're done with your ridiculous avoidance?" Tony asked, still grinning to show that he was joking. Bruce simply nodded and turned to kiss Rhodey.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I honestly thought I was keeping you safe, and... I was scared. But I'm not as scared anymore," Bruce admitted. "I might never believe that I deserve it, but I'm not going to run anymore."

"It's a start," Rhodey said with a smile. They'd spend the rest of their lives convincing Bruce that he'd made the right decision, and that he was loved, until there was no doubt left.

 


End file.
